A Sleepless Night
by HiKari Mokuba's Guardian
Summary: OneShot:Seto decides that tonight he'll get the sleep he needs and deserves,just as Mokuba tells him he needs to sleep with him.The night goes down hill as a result of his Mokuba's sleeping habits and nightmares.But a dream reminds him why he loves Mokuba


_Hey guys, Kari here. So here's what's up… I finally got all my old files off of my old computer right? And as I'm transferring them all onto my new computer, I come across all this old documents, several of them fanfics I began but never finished or published. During those longs and annoying hours, I came across this one shot I had written most of, but never finished. I re-read it, and loved it. As a result, I edited it, and finished it. I will warn you, I wrote this probably over five years ago, so… it may seem a little dorky. But I liked it, and I hope you like it too. Enjoy a blast from the past!_

**A Sleepless Night**

Seto yawned, and glared at the computer in front of him. He got another e-mail from an employee giving a list of mistakes and complaints to Kaiba Corp. This only meant one thing to Seto Kaiba, and it meant more work and more sleepless nights. Seto shook his head, he was so tired of all this, mentally and physically. For once in his life he wanted one night where he had a full 8 hours of sleep. That's it.

Seto closed all his files, and shut off his computer. For all he cared at the moment, they could fix it on their own. He was always stuck doing all the work. Sure, he was the president, but it didn't mean it was a requirement to do extra work because his employees screwed up. He thought he really did deserve one where he got some sleep.

Seto quickly got out of his work clothes and got into his pajamas. It felt so different to actually be in them, he seemed to always be stuck in his work clothes, day in and day out. He looked over at his king sized bed. It hadn't been touched in weeks, but it was still made perfectly and to Seto, looked like heaven.

Seto slipped into bed, letting the covers hug his body, they were so soft and warm; he was already feeling better just by touching them. He slowly shut his eyes as he curled up and slowly drifted to sleep. He shifted positions and turned on his other side, still half asleep as he tried to find an extra pillow. He felt something different. Seto jumped.

"Mokuba!"

"What?" Seto frowned.

"Don't tell me 'what?' What are you doing here? Don't you have your own bed?"

"Yeah, well…" Mokuba looked down. "I had that bad nightmare again."

"You mean the one about Mom and Dad?" Mokuba nodded. Seto sighed and scratched his head. Of course, the one night he had time to go to sleep, Mokuba had a nightmare. He looked over at his brother again and sighed, "So you really wanna stay with me?" Mokuba nodded his head, giving Seto the victimized look.

"Fine…" Seto grumbled. Mokuba gave a huge smile.

"Thanks Nii-sama!" he said cheerfully hugging him, "It's not every night you actually go to bed."

"Yes, well, it's almost every night you have a bad nightmare." Seto immediately felt guilty afterwards when he saw the look on Mokuba's face. His brother frowned, ashamed.

"Nii-sama…"

"I was kidding, I was kidding" Seto said, patting Mokuba on the back in apology.

"Okay…" Mokuba said, at first, in sorrow. Then he looked up at his brother, "Gee Nii-sama, thanks so much for letting me sleep here! This is going to be the greatest night ever!" Mokuba said happily, bouncing up and down on the bed. Seto scratched his eyes and yawned.

"Okay, no more excitement. Lie down and get some shut eye." Seto said, lying back down on his bed. Mokuba lay down as well, snuggling up next to Seto. Seto gave a small smile, putting his arm around Mokuba, as he too, began to close his eyes and drift to sleep.

_"Mr. Kaiba! Some great news! Dungeon and Dragons and Land Tech is offering to buy stocks of our companies, we're making millions!" Isono yelled, holding up the papers as he ran into the room. Seto's eyes widened. _

"_What? Really? That's great!" Seto exclaimed, throwing his papers in the air with glee. _

"_Sir… you know, we wouldn't have been able to have done this without your help… we think you deserve some time off. You know what? You deserve a month off for all the work you've done!" Isono said, walking over and shaking his hand. Seto was in a state of shock… he couldn't believe it. He had time off, he could take a vacation? It was unheard of; Seto could never recall such an occurrence happening before. "Now you go grab your things and head home, we'll take care of the company for now."_

_A huge grin came emerged on Seto's face. "Well it's about time I got a break!" Seto snatched his phone up and his trench coat, "Looks like I won't be back for a month then."_

_"Oh, Sir, thank you once again! We wouldn't have been able to have done this without you; you are 10 times better than Gozaburo ever was!"_

_"Damn straight I am!" Seto said with pride. Excitement was in the air as he walked out of Kaiba Corp. He was free of work for a whole month, his company was going great, and now he could go on the vacation he deserved. _

"_Kaiba!" Joey and Yugi called out. Seto turned around, his smile turned into a frown. "And what are you 2 losers doing here? The geek convention ended last weekend." Seto said. He expected Joey to open his tramp and say something ignorant, but instead Joey merely sighed and nodded. _

"_You're right Kaiba. You were right about everything. We just came by to tell you that."_

_Seto raised his eyebrow. "You… what?"_

_"It took us long enough to figure it out." Yugi nodded. "And we have decided that you were right all along. There for, you deserve this." Yugi reached into his pocket and rummaged his hand around in it. Seto was puzzled by this response and kept his eyes on Yugi's hand. They re-emerged with 3 cards in his hands. Seto's eyes widened once more. _

"_Are those…?"_

_"The 3 Egyptian God cards. We have discovered who they rightly belong to." Yugi held them out to Seto. He couldn't move his eyes; they were focused on the treasured cards in front of him. He reached out and gently clutched them in his hands. _

"_Yugi… you…"_

_"And one more thing…" Yugi interrupted before Seto could say anything else. Seto looked up in surprise. There was more? "Kaiba, after all these years, I recalled everything we have gone through and what you have done. Kaiba, no wonder you never wanted to be my friend, I was just a low-life duelist. I wasn't any good." This was it. Yugi was going to admit Seto was the better duelist, the real champion of duel monsters. This was what Seto had been waiting for._

_"And I have come to tell you that you are the greatest-" Seto blinked for a moment. Was he hearing correctly? He could see Yugi's mouth moving, but instead he heard loud snoring. He couldn't make out anything Yugi was saying over the snoring. _

"_No… NO!"_

Seto woke up. He still heard the snoring; only it was a lot louder now. He looked over and saw the snoring belonged to, none other than, Mokuba. He gave a sigh of frustration.

"Mokuba…" he said, looking back over at his brother. He hadn't stirred. "Mokuba…" he repeated. He shook his head and shook him gently, "Mokuba." He didn't move. "Mokuba!"

"What?" Mokuba said, waking with a fright. "Oh…" he said, seeing it was Seto. "What is it, Nii-sama?"

"Mokuba, you were snoring."

"I am?" Seto sighed once more, "Yes, you were snoring."

"Oh, sorry Nii-sama. I promise not to do it again."

"Good." He snuggled back under the covers, picking back up his dream where he left off.

_"And one more thing…" Yugi interrupted. Seto looked up in surprise. There was more? "Kaiba, after all these years, I recalled everything we have gone through and what you have done. Kaiba, no wonder you never wanted to be my friend, I was just a low-life duelist. I wasn't any good." This was it. Yugi was going to admit Seto was the better duelist, the real champion of duel monsters. This was what Seto had been waiting for._

_"And I have come to tell you that you are the greatest-"_

Seto's eyes snapped back open once more. There was a loud and terrible crushing noise nearby. The sound was so devastatingly loud it could be mistaken for some sort of construction site. Seto looked over at Mokuba and felt he couldn't be surprised when he discovered it was coming from him.

"Mokuba… now you're grinding your teeth…" Mokuba didn't reply. "Ug… Mokuba!" he said, shaking him once more.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Mokuba asked sleepily.

"You were grinding your teeth."

"What?"

"You were grinding your teeth!"

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry, alright? I'll try to be quieter…" Mokuba rolled back onto his side and closed his eyes.

"I sure hope so…" Seto said, adjusting himself again and shutting his eyes. His dream had been interrupted twice, and had not come back to him, but his brain began to make up another dream for him to enjoy. Seto smiled and let the dream take over his entire body.

_Seto stretched his arms and legs, leaning back the chair he was sitting in on the plane they had just bordered. What a beautiful day. Nice weather, a great day to travel to any paradise. Finally receiving the vacation he deserved, Seto and his younger brother were already heading out for a month of relaxation. _

"_I can't wait till we get to Hawaii, it's gonna be so much fun!" Mokuba exclaimed cheerfully. Seto smiled. _

"_Yep, just the two of us."_

_"And your not gonna work… right?" Mokuba asked. Seto ruffled Mokuba's mangled black hair. _

"_That's right, no work." Mokuba smiled up at his brother. The smile disappeared. _

"_Oh crap…" Mokuba said, getting up from his seat and running down the aisle. _

"_Mokuba? Mokuba! Where are you going?" Seto called, getting up himself._

_"I forgot something!"_

_"Mokuba! Wait… come back!" Seto took off after him down the aisle and out of the plane. He searched the airport. His brother ran fast for his height. "Mokuba!" Seto called out. 'Where could he have gone…?' Seto thought to himself. The airport became misty and cold. The crowd airport had soon become empty and dark. _

"_Mokuba?" he asked. Gozaburo appeared in front of him. _

"_Well, well, well, what have we here?" he said with a grin, "Looking for this?" He extended his arm, revealing Mokuba in his grip. Worry pulled at his heart. _

"_PUT HIM DOWN!"_

_"Ok Seto… I'll put him down…" Gozaburo took out a gun with his other hand and held it to Mokuba's head. _

"_No… No! Don't do it!" _

_"Bye bye little Mokuba…"_

_"NO!"A gun shot, and it had been done._

Seto awoke once more, with the echo of the gun shot still in mind. He was breathing frantically as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. After a few minutes, Seto calmed down and noticed that he had been seized of his blanket and pillow. He looked to his side once more to find Mokuba bundled up in all the blankets and pillows. Seto sighed and rubbed his eyes; grabbing his pillow and pulling the blanket back over his body.

Just as he did so, it was tugged back over to Mokuba. Seto stared, grabbing the blanket and pulling it back over him. It was pulled away almost immediately. Seto was getting a little annoyed by this as he got to his feet and grabbed an extra blanket and pillow from the maid's closet.

When he came back, he found his brother stretched out across the bed, blankets an all tangled around his small body. Seto hung his head. He didn't remember it being this hard to go to sleep with Mokuba back when they were in the orphanage. Seto hadn't the heart to awaken his brother once more, but simply pushed him gently back onto his side of the bed, and got himself comfy once more.

Seto closed his eyes for about the fifth time that night, but this time with confidence that he would keep dreaming afterwards. Sleep didn't take its time and Seto had fallen into his slumber quite quickly within five minutes.

_The calm waves could be heard as Seto lay sprawled out on a towel on the beach. Nothing was more relaxing than soaking up a couple rays on a bright summer day on the beaches of Hawaii. There weren't many people on the beach besides Seto, since he had decided it would be more than appropriate to rent out the entire island for this once in a lifetime vacation. It was only him and his younger brother present on the beach. _

_"Hey Nii-sama! Nii-sama, look!" Mokuba called from across the shore. Seto opened one eye to take a small glimpse over in Mokuba's direction._

_"What is it, Mokuba?"_

_"I made a sand castle! See? Do you like it?" Seto closed his eye and went back to dozing. _

_"Yep, it's looking good," Seto mumbled, as he went back to relaxing. There was nothing better than relaxing in the sun and doing nothing except that. Seto felt like he did so little of that now-a-days, that it seemed the first time his body had ever been allowed to shut down and chill. He liked it, a lot. He felt the cool summer breeze keep him from getting too hot in the sun. _

_It was the perfect day, and there was nothing that could possibly bother him._

_"Hey Nii-sama!" Seto's eyes shot open, and he twitched with annoyance. _

_"Yes?" Seto loved Mokuba and all, but he really needed to relax. This was the first and only month he had to relax, and Mokuba kept interrupting it and bothering him. He loved the kid, but Seto didn't know another time where he would have an opportunity to relax like this ever again. _

_"Come look at my new sand master piece!" Mokuba said, beaming with excitement. Seto rolled onto his side and closed his eyes once more. _

_"Do I have to? I was just starting to really fall asleep." Mokuba nudged his brother and urged him to get up. Seto grumbled with anger and sat up. _

_"Please Nii-sama? I think you'll really like it!" Seto looked at him with a very serious face. _

_"If I look at it, will you go back to the hotel room so I can get some rest?" Mokuba looked a little taken back by what Seto said and the tone of voice he used, but Mokuba quickly swallowed the hurt and nodded. _

_"Yes Sir," Mokuba stated. Seto got up and followed Mokuba to the edge of the shore over to where his sand castle had been built. Seto's jaw dropped when he saw the magnificent creation his brother had made, in the short time of only an hour. It was the entire design of Kaiba Land, laid out in front of him and made completely out of sand. _

_"What do you think? Pretty good, huh?" Seto smiled and looked down at his brother. _

_"It's great, Mokuba. I don't think I could've built a better design myself." Mokuba smiled as well and wrapped his arms around Seto's waist tightly. _

_"I love you." _

Seto opened his eyes once more. It couldn't have been less than hour since he had fallen asleep, and yet he was up again. But this time he heard no noise from Mokuba, and he still had a blanket over him. No, what had really awakened him from his sleep was one pair of arms that had wound itself around Seto's waist. Seto looked back at Mokuba and smiled.

"I love you too, kiddo." Seto slowly removed Mokuba's arms from around him and got up. He yawned and looked back towards his computer. He sighed. Seto supposed this would just have to be another sleepless night. But as Seto sat down and switched back on his computer, instead of opening up the files for Kaiba Corp., he went into some top secret files that had been rarely opened and practically untouched for many months.

The files and plans for Kaiba Land. Seto looked back at Mokuba one last time before beginning his work. Looks like this was just going to have to be another night filled with work, but at least it was something he cared about. And it would always be something that would be worth the loss of sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** _And there you have it. A little piece of history. I really enjoyed re-reading and finishing writing this fic. I thought it was cute and slightly humorous, and it reminds me of when I was sleeping over at Kura's house. In fact, I think this fic was directly inspired by that, considering what a pain I am to sleep with(seriously, all the stuff that Mokuba does in this fic, I do all the time in my sleep. It's kind of funny) Either way, I'm working on my other two fics and I hope you'll forgive me for my slow updates. I love you all and have a great day!_

_P.S: I love you Kura. I miss you. _


End file.
